


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by SubtleNinja



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtleNinja/pseuds/SubtleNinja





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

“We have seven minutes in here. We can either sit and talk or we can do something. The choice is yours.” Sihyoung’s eye grew darker as he stepped closer in Anna’s personal space.

“I have something in mind,” he said in his deep husky voice.

He pinned Anna against the wall, raised her hand above her head and kissed her. He wasted no time slipping his tongue into her mouth all while his hands found her breasts. She attempted to touch Sihyoung but he moved her arms back up.

“No, they stay above your head,” he said, then went back to kissing Anna.

Time was ticking quickly. Sihyoung had never performed under this much pressure before. He pulled up Anna’s skirt and pulled off her panties. 

“Turn around, hold on to the clothes rack and try not to scream.”

Anna did as directed. She held on to the clothes rack and waited in anticipation for what Sihyoung was to do to her. Sihyoung slid his pants down his legs, applied a condom, the stroked his cock a few times, then placed it against Anna’s wetness. He grabbed Anna’s hips and thrust into her hard. They both gasped. He sustained a quick pace as he continued to fuck her. Sihyoung reached around and fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples. Anna wondered how she would get off as pain was not her thing. Both were breathing hard.

“Touch me,” Anna said breathlessly. “Rub me.”

Sihyoung did as requested and used two fingers to manipulate Anna’s clit. Once he began touching her, she felt the warmth run through her body. He sped up the tempo of his rubbing and the pace of his thrusting. Anna released first then Sihyoung was right after. They attempted to muffle their cries of pleasure. Once Sihyoung came down from his high, he removed himself from Anna, slipped off the condom and placed it in the garbage bag hanging on the door.

“Thirty seconds you two,” yelled Yijeong from the other side of the door.

Anna and Sihyoung properly fixed their clothes and kissed again. Just as Yijeong opened the door, Sihyoung whispered in Anna’s ear, “Next time will be longer and much slower, I promise!”

They exited the closet, sat on the floor with the others and waited for the next couple to be chosen.


End file.
